


Puppy in the Studio

by Ora (Finale)



Series: Chai Puppy [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lucio shouting in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Now what could the puppy have done to annoy Lucio?





	

Hanzo studies the too innocent faces of his brother and Satya as he hears sudden shouting in furious Portuguese. He had been flagged down by the duo for tea, but now he realizes how suspicious that is. Chai is curled on their feet, chewing on some unidentifiable piece of plastic. Based on the infuriated shouting…

“You know you’re both going to get scolded by 76, Winston, and Mercy for allowing Chai to chew on whatever of Lucio’s you let him chew on,” Hanzo sighs, accepting a fresh cup of the masala chai from Satya. 

“He shouldn’t leave the door open to his studio after having annoyed me. Puppies will chew on anything at this age,” Satya smirks. “Besides, he has spare headphones, he’ll be fine.”

“That sounds like more than a simple set of headphones,” Hanzo says, tilting his head slightly to hear better, and regretting never learning Portuguese. The cursing sounded…impressive, even untranslated as it was. 

“Chai may have also ruined a few cords and other objects in Lucio’s studio,” Genji admits. 

“So, I’m going to assume you two already know exactly why you’re now in trouble?” 76 asks, striding into the room. 

“For Lucio being irresponsible and leaving his studio door open and Chai getting inside and damaging things?” Satya asks, scratching behind Chai’s ears. 

“For encouraging your puppy to go into his studio and wreck things,” 76 corrects. “You’re both docked pay to recoup what he needs to replace, and benched for the time being.” The older American rubs at the bridge of his nose, just below his visor. “Why?”

“He shouldn’t have called me a Viskar plant, seducing Genji for information and planning to destroy Overwatch,” Satya says, putting her tea cup down and snapping her fingers, getting Chai from resting on her feet to standing at attention. “Next time he does so, I will go with Genji’s first suggestion.” She kisses the Shimada cyborg on the cheek as she stands. “Now, I have things to do in the workshop. Genji, can you please clean the pot and cups and place them back in ou---my room?” she corrects herself.

“Yes,” Genji grins at her, his visor resting on the table next to him. “Enjoy redesigning your shields. Do you want Chai to stay with me?” 

“No, I’d enjoy her company for now,” Satya says, shaking her head slightly. “Have a nice rest of the day Hanzo. 76.” She strides out of the room, Chai at her ankles, intent on her lab. 

“What was your suggestion?” 76 asks with a sigh, likely suspecting the answer

“I suggested we let Chai into Lucio’s bedroom to make a mess,” Genji says. 

“What was your real suggestion?”

“I suggested that we have Chai pee in Lucio’s bed.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t appreciate the implication that my girlfriend would only want to be with me if it was for information,” Genji says, gathering up the tea set. “Now, tell Lucio to stop whining and I’ll replace his things, but also make it clear why it happened and why we’re both angry.” 

He pauses as he reaches the kitchen doors, preparing to wash the tea set. 

“Have a nice day anija, 76.”


End file.
